


轮回

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 依旧是迦尔纳×阿周那alter现代世界观有r18内容





	轮回

我甚至不知道他叫什么。

躺在路灯的阴影里，我的尾巴还在隐隐作痛——该死的猫。

剧场的大门咣当一声打开，绅士小姐老爷太太们蜂蛹着走向自家马车，汗味与香水味混合着在一瞬间充斥了整条街。有的未婚夫妻讲情趣，轻声交谈着顺着人行道走回家，女孩用扇子掩着精心涂抹的妆容，男士拄着昂贵的手杖，敲击在石砖地上嘚嘚作响。

我换了个姿势，半条小腿伸出巷子外，但他们一脚踩上去——透过我的肢体直接踩空了，猫蹲在我身后，吓得晃了晃它自己的尾巴。我好笑地回手摸了摸它的下巴，暂时做了朋友。

——我本就不属于这里，我不是人类，也不是动物，我也不知道我是谁。

有个冒失的绅士忽然踩了我的脚趾，好痛——呃嗯？！他怎么会碰得到我？我蜷缩着身子揉剧痛的脚趾，狠狠地咒骂这人梆硬的鞋跟，剧痛之下无暇顾及为什么他能碰得到我。

“十分抱歉，我没能注意到路面，请允许我向您致歉。”那人蹲下来，伸出带着手套的手。我啪地给拍回去了，并且站起来准备逃走——这不正常，我本不应该与这里发生联系，一直以来都是如此。

在逃走的前一刻，我回头看了一眼那个人——他的眼睛像红宝石，和那只猫一同站在路灯下，惊讶地看着我。

 

嗨，老伙计。许久不见。

还是那个剧场，但是这个国家经历了巨变，远处的教堂尖顶上的雕塑坍塌了，眼前的一切都不一样了。街道喧哗了许多，我不适应地坐在巷子里，有一只新的猫挠了我的尾巴，并且与我做了朋友。

夕阳落入地平线，这时候剧院打开了门——我眨了眨眼，在熙熙攘攘的人群里，我又一次看到了与百年前别无二致的脸。

我怔怔地站起来，走出巷子外，那人也看见了我，拄着手杖走过来。他在我身前站定，轻轻地伸手撩了一下我的头发——这次我双手抱着那只猫，只好用尾巴抽开他的手。

“你变了好多。”那人说，把我从尾巴到角看了一遍。我使劲站在地上，没错，使劲地站着，以防再像上回一样，跟个胆小鬼似的跑了。

我摇了摇头，把猫放在地上，它也许是被我捏疼了，回身挠了一下我的手背，一扭屁股跑进小巷的阴影里。

 

那人脱掉白手套，以不容许逃走的力度捏着我的手指，摩挲着我手背隆起的肿胀划痕说：“你受伤了，跟我回去清洗。”

“对了，我叫迦尔纳，你还记得吗？”在路灯下，他回头问我，眼睛像一对红宝石。

 

他的家很华丽，花朵与水果簇拥着摆在各种小桌子上。迦尔纳按着我坐在沙发上，走到里屋去翻找药物。我坐不住，于是站起来四处看，墙上的油画让我想起巷子里挠了我的猫。

书房的椅子看起来很舒服，深红色的厚重的垫子微微凹陷着等待我。于是我坐上去，面前的书桌干净整齐，一张破旧的、边缘泛黄的纸笺被珍而重之地插在书脊中，我轻轻地将它抽出来，上面写着：“You are everything, sun in rain, smog in vain.”它仿佛在穹顶共振，盘旋地使我流泪，泪光里我回忆起过往的生命里有过那么多过客，只有一个人，一直以那双眼睛看着我，殷切地，愤怒地，爱恋地，悲伤地。

外面下起雨，迦尔纳提着药箱在书房寻找到我。电闪雷鸣使我恐惧，不得不蜷缩进宽厚的椅背。一双手环绕我的肩膀轻轻拍着，他说：“不要怕，我在这里。”

那张纸笺所写的，也许与我无关，他也许只是在缅怀一个失去的芳魂，或者仅仅是摘抄，可它那样的使我痛苦，脑袋都疼痛起来。

迦尔纳看到我皱着眉头，说：“你还好吗，要不要今晚在我这里睡一下？”酒精棉在手背上轻轻地蹭，留下冰凉与潮湿。

我没说话，尾巴卷了几圈绕在椅子上。迦尔纳笑了笑，收起药箱，轻缓地摸了摸我的头发说：“洗个澡吧，仆人准备好水了。”

 

为什么会这样呢，躺在柔软的床里，迦尔纳压着我的大腿窸窸窣窣地不知道在做什么，我盯着被闪电照亮的天花板想。

快感迟钝地传来，我不知道他在我身上搞什么鬼。也许是活的太久了点，我遗忘了自己身上的一些部件，它们也许被我落在迦尔纳那里了，而现在他仅仅是在帮我安置回去，连同模糊的、潮水一般的奇异的快感，一同归还给我。

我于是抬起腿缠着他的腰，鲜明的疼痛传来，湿濡的液体划过腿根。迦尔纳叹息着弯腰亲吻我，嘴巴里带着柠檬和玫瑰花的味道。

快感像一袭轻纱，蒙住了我的眼睛，只能依稀看到迦尔纳耸动的身体。他在我耳边吹气，那一瞬间我仿佛被巨浪抛上云端，所有的感官都褪去，脑海里只有无尽的苍白，它也许是一片雪原，也许是太阳的光芒，很舒服，多年无法发声的嗓子居然在这样的抚慰下沙哑地呻吟出声。迦尔纳忽然很兴奋，埋在我身体里的东西激动地跳动了几下，射出温凉的液体，我的脸上似乎也被他濡湿了——你为什么流泪，虽然我很想这样问。

他埋在我颈窝里，轻轻地从我身体里退出来，反复地摸我的角。

 

夜晚，我被他安置在舒服柔软的床上，但是睡不着——不知道从哪个世纪开始，我失去了睡觉这个功能。于是他也陪着我，一同睁着眼躺在雨夜里。但他确实是不困，颇有兴致地摆弄一个首饰盒。

它真漂亮，光滑的皮革包裹全身，金扣开阖间咔哒作响，其中摆放着数不清的细小金饰，还有星辰一样熠熠发光的钻石珠宝。迦尔纳见我一直盯着看，于是挑拣出一根项链，在手指间玩弄着给我看。他说：“你喜欢这些？也是理所应当的……你挑一个拿走，不过，这一次可不要再丢掉了。”

不知道他在讲什么，但其中含有让我随便挑的意思。于是我找了一对耳环，金色的小巧同心圆，外环有几个海胆一样的尖刺。它在首饰盒里躺着，像两颗太阳。

 

迦尔纳为我戴上，细白的手指偶尔擦过我的脸颊。我躺回床铺里，看外面渐大的雨势出神。

“你还记得吗，这场雨。”他在我身边躺下，轻轻地说。

我摇了摇头。

“与我一同看一场戏吧，就在那个剧院。”

 

戏剧的有趣之处，既可以在几个小时里理解得通透，但另外的一些有趣，只有绵延几个世纪才能真正体会到。我依稀记得她，美丽的吉普赛女子，多年来换了许多演员，我总是很喜欢她。

而这一次，迦尔纳带我来看的，与以前都不一样。当爱斯梅拉达躺在舞台中央、露出纤细矫健的小腿舞动，水一样清澈妩媚的歌声在剧院里的每个角落流淌时，我激动得几乎要跑上舞台去拥抱她。

时间变化，岁月流转，唯有人类的文学作品可以流传，并且随着人类对这些文字的一遍遍阅读，它们就像蚌壳里的珍珠，在一遍又一遍的抚摸下熠熠发光。

 

在宏大的歌声里，迦尔纳轻轻地亲吻我的脸颊。

 

从剧场走出来，身上还带着久坐之后的酥麻与疲惫。车水马龙使大街上空弥漫着细小的灰尘，它们在照耀了千万年的阳光里飞舞，有什么东西在我抓住之前，从我的身体里流逝了。但那无所谓，它也许并不重要。

“再见。”绅士说。

他的眼睛像红宝石。

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下，大概是阿周那alter经过最终再临之后，在回归了本真的情况下一直活下去，与迦尔纳在漫长的岁月里分开了。  
> 每一次的分离都是为了下一次的久别重逢。


End file.
